Doble Holmes, doble problema
by NariInverse
Summary: Ubicado en el universo de Harry Potter, Holmes se encuentra con su homónimo: Sherlock ¿qué tantas cosas pasarán en ese curso escolar? ¿acaso el que haya doble Sherlock Holmes hará que las cosas sean divertidas y sorprendentes? Nadie lo sabe, pero tanto Watson como John temen por su seguridad y la de sus amigos.
1. Septiembre Un primer encuentro

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son creaciones de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock y John son adaptaciones de la BBC y Holmes y Watson son adaptaciones de la Warner. Las localidades y alguno personajes son propiedad y creación de J.K. Rowling. Mi único único fin es por diversión._

_¡Hola a todos! Vengo con otro fic, uno a largo plazo, como estoy en clases ahora no sé cada cuanto tardaré en actualizar, pero no pienso dejarlo solo e incompleto._

_Este fic es totalmente anacrónico, no llegó Doctor Who y se llevó a Holmes y a Watson en su T.A.R.D.I.S. el universo de Harry Potter puede ser de igual manera anacrónico. Esta idea nació gracias a mi colega Andrea, que de hecho este fic es dedicado y es para ella. Espero les guste y lo disfruten._

* * *

**Doble Holmes, doble problema.**

**Septiembre**

_**Primer encuentro**_

John Hamish Watson pensaba que no había mejor persona en todo el colegio que Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes pensaba que Watson era uno los mayores lame botas de Hogwarts, Watson lo sabía y le a su amigo y colega que lo orillaba siempre a que fuera detrás de él en todas sus movidas. Y esa noche no fue la excepción. Watson ya se disponía a dormir tranquilamente, se sentía bastante satisfecho por la cena de bienvenida del curso. Recordó los últimos momentos que pasó en el Gran Comedor junto con su novia Mary Morstan. No se preguntó donde se encontraba Holmes, ni siquiera lo había visto en la Ceremonia de Selección, pero no se preocupaba realmente que había sido de él, pues con los años siempre pasaba lo mismo y cuando después de reaparecer, la mayoría de las veces jalaba a Watson hacia algún lado.

Watson era un muchacho recto, disciplinado, tranquilo, cuidadoso, bien alimentado, normalmente dormía todas sus horas, un gran estudiante, gran hijo, buen novio, buen amigo y comía bien. Holmes era en muchos aspectos lo contrario a él. Sherlock Holmes no era alto como Watson, faltaba muy a menudo a las clases, era rara la ocasión en la que se le podía ver en el Gran Comedor cenando o desayunando, tenía varios reportes por estar usando en laboratorio de pociones a horas nocturnas, a veces pareciera que había tomado demasiado whisky de fuego, trasnochaba casi todos los días; pero a pesar de ello era tan buen estudiante como Watson.

Decía… nuestro John Watson ya se encontraba dentro de las cálidas cobijas de su cama con cortinas color escarlata. No le había sorprendido la ausencia de Holmes, pues como ya dijimos, era muy normal que se desapareciera así. Estaba apunto el rubio de quedar profundamente dormido cuando sintió cómo estaba Holmes casi sobre él. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos castaños de su amigo asomándose por entre las cortinas.

- Arriba Watson, la noche es joven – La voz de Holmes sonaba grave y decidida. Watson se volteó molesto e intento aparentar que no le había escuchado – Watson – Holmes le quitó las cobijas de encima, Watson inmediatamente soltó un ligero temblor de frío.

- ¿Ahora dónde estabas? – Le dijo Watson levantándose totalmente resignado, Holmes sonrió triunfal mientras se quitaba la capa del colegio.

- Esa pregunta, mi querido Watson es la acertada – Puso una mano en el hombro de Watson, este lo miro esperando ya una nueva aventurilla – He descubierto por fin como entrar a la casa de Hufflepuff.

Watson volteó los ojos sonriendo de lado. Esa aventurilla no pintaba ser como otras que ya habían tenido anteriormente… después de seis años se les estaban terminando las ideas. Sí, ese era el último año de Holmes y Watson en Hogwarts.

- Holmes ¿cenaste algo? – Le decía Watson mientras se cambiaba el pijama por algo cómodo por si necesitaban correr. Watson había sido en quinto año prefecto, pero gracias a la influencia de su amigo, este perdió la insignia junto con sus privilegios.

- El comer habrá distraído mis objetivos Watson, sin embargo, sabes que sé como se sabrá entrar a la cocina.

* * *

John bostezó harto de haber comido tanto, se estiró perezosamente y se levantó lentamente de la mesa de Hufflepuff. Había pasado la gran mayoría de sus materias y sabía que al día siguiente las clases estarían bastante pesadas. Dio un último trago a su jugo de calabaza que estaba en su copa y se alejó con demasiada lentitud del Gran Comedor. Se sintió profundamente agradecido por no tener que subir hasta lo más alto de alguna torre, como lo hacían los Ravenclaw y los Gryffindor, o el tener que bajar hasta las húmedas mazmorras como cual Slytherin se desliza todas las noches. Arrastraba los pies con una eterna pereza, el primer día siempre era así, solo deseaba no encontrarse con alguien que le detuviera en su camino hacia su Sala Común y al dormitorio de los alumnos de sexto año. La única razón por la que bien podría desvelarse estaba a los pies de la Gran Escalinata. Sherlock estaba mirando con atención a una chicas de primer año se reían tímidamente ante la mirada (aparentemente acosadora) del chico de cabello rizado. Cuando John se percató de su presencia estuvo a nada de darse media vuelta y volver al comedor, pero fue demasiado tarde, Sherlock le había llamado sin dejar de ver a las niñas, quienes ya iban en el tercer piso hacia arriba.

- John – El chico tenía la mirada hacia arriba, se pudieron oír una risillas nerviosas en lo alto.

- Sherlock – Le contestó John a forma de saludo y despedida, nada lo detendría para dormir.

- De nuevo has sido de los últimos en salir de ahí, ¿por fin, cuál será? ¿la rubia de tercer año? ¿la pelirroja de séptimo de tu Ravenclaw? ¡Ah! La pelirroja, no lo creo John, esa chica, Mary Morstan tiene novio – Sherlock había dejado de observar a las chiquillas y miraba a John, quien ahora estaba mas rojo que un jitomate.

- ¿Y cómo sabes todo esto? – John ya sabía que Sherlock le diría cosas que, al escucharlas, le parecerían totalmente obvias. Sin embargo, nunca había dejado de sorprenderse por las habilidades de su amigo.

John había conocido a Sherlock el primer día de clases cuando él ya iba en segundo año, Sherlock era de primer ingreso y había sido recién elegido en la casa de Slytherin. John iba perezosamente a la Sala Común cuando vio algo insólito: un muchacho de primer año entrando a la sala por sí solo y por primera vez… días después descubriría que chico que había entrado no era Hufflepuff, sino más bien un Slytherin que era mayor en estatura que John. En realidad muchos eran más altos que John. John Hamish Watson era responsable pero no de más, destacaba por tener varias novias (nunca al mismo tiempo) y de hacer las cosas a tiempo. Sherlock Holmes destacaba por ser un genio antisocial que se juntaba mucho con un Hufflepuff, que al parecer no tenía mucha gracia.

Sherlock cerró los ojos y soltó aire, después llevó su mirada hacia unos chicos Gryffindor que comenzaban a subir las escaleras.

- Por supuesto y estúpidamente obvio John, cuando mencioné a la pelirroja tus orejas adquirieron una coloración colorada, a diferencia que cuando mencioné a la rubia apenas y reaccionaste. Pero no te hagas esperanzas, aparte de que es terriblemente distractora una relación, la señorita Morstan ya tiene novio, al parecer, por lo que estuve viendo se trata de un Gryffindor que acaba de ingresar al séptimo año.

A John le pareció todo aquello tan impresionante como siempre, sin embargo no dijo nada, ya que con los años había llegado a la conclusión de que solamente le inflaba el ego a su amigo.

Sherlock, totalmente erguido y con su bufanda esmeralda y plateada miraba a todos y cada uno de los alumnos que pasaban hacia sus Salas Comunes, John, con la capa casi cayéndosele por los hombros bostezaba de sueño.

- John, estoy aburrido – Sherlock sacó su larga varita negra y comenzó a mirarla como pensando que hechizo podría lanzarle a la pared más cercana.

- Felicidades Sherlock, tan sólo no me metas en problemas y… buenas noches – John se dio la media vuelta, totalmente dispuesto a irse a la cama, pero Sherlock le lanzó un _inmobilus_ y John se quedó parado donde estaba.

* * *

- Mira, una pelea, ese Slytherin se ve un tanto aburrido – Le dijo Watson a Holmes señalando desde el segundo piso como un chico menor que ellos, de la casa de Slytherin, inmovilizaba a un chico de Hufflepuff que parecía ser de cuarto año. Sherlock los miró por un par de segundos y después dejó de darle interés a lo que veía, era demasiado obvio: los chicos eran amigos y el Slytherin estaba deteniendo al otro, pues estaba aburrido y quería pedirle que hicieran algo divertido esa noche, pero no sabía como decirlo. Pobre Watson que aún no sabía cómo hacer una buena deducción, pero no se preocupaba, después podría estar entrando a su fiel amigo en el fino arte de la deducción.

- Son un par de niños jugando Watson, no perdamos el tiempo.

Para ese entonces ambos ya estaban casi a dos metros de distancia de los chicos, Watson era partidario de terminar las peleas, pero Holmes le dijo que no valdría la pena detener ese encuentro.

Justo cuando iban pasando uno al lado del otro el Slytherin miró a Holmes y este supo que el chico iba en realidad en quinto año, pero era realmente alto, pues lo estaba más que Holmes.

- Holmes ¿cómo sabes que entraremos a la Sala de Hufflepuff y no terminaremos bañados en vinagre? – Watson claramente le había preguntado a su colega, pero una voz grave fue la que le contestó:

- Entré en mi primer día aquí, por cierto John, este es el novio de tu Mary Morstan.

Holmes se detuvo y giró curiosa y lentamente hacia el chico que había contestado. Watson se detuvo en seco, pues había escuchado su propio nombre. El muchacho Slytherin los miraba indiferentemente. El Hufflepuff los miraba (al igual que Watson) sin comprender.

- En tu primer año chico, ¿qué más has hecho? – Le preguntó Holmes con un extraño brillo en los ojos. El chico Slytherin le prestó la atención por completo al Gryffindor y sacó del hechizo al Hufflepuff.

- No mucho, el colegio tiene secretos evidentes, muchos de ellos me parecen de lo más aburridos, mi interés total está sobre la gente – El tono con que lo dijo el chico de cabellos rizados le pareció un poco prepotente a Watson, mas Holmes tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Helga Hufflepuff de forma rítmica? – Preguntó Holmes rápidamente, el otro chico no movió ni un músculo, Holmes estudiaba al chico y se encontró con una barrera muy parecida a la que él mismo ponía a veces cuando no quería ser leído. El chico Hufflepuff se quedó totalmente paralizado, Holmes sonrió triunfal.

- Se más obvio John – Le dijo sarcásticamente el muchacho alto al Hufflepuff. John se volvió hacia él y le dijo en tono molesto.

- Entiende Sherlock, no soy como tú, soy normal, tú eres un maldito genio.

Watson abrió mucho los ojos totalmente sorprendido, aquello era increíble. Volteó hacia Holmes un tanto sorprendido, pero intentó tranquilizar su sorpresa, pues al ver su colega se encontró con un rostro divertido que tenía un gran asomo de curiosidad.

- Debo contarle esto a Lestreade – Dijo Watson asombrado. La respuesta que recibió fue la de Holmes y la de Sherlock, ambos hablando al mismo y tiempo y en sus bocas las mismas palabras:

- Lestrade es un idiota, no tienes porqué decirle cosas que van más allá de su entendimiento.

Eso fue suficiente para Watson, quien ya había olvidado completamente la travesura que él y su colega tenían planeada para la noche. Se puso a lado de John miró al moreno de ojos azul agua marina, lo analizó de pies a cabeza y al no poder leerlo hizo la pregunta que había querido hacer desde hace ya bastantes minutos.

- Tú eres Sherlock Holmes – Dijo en tono dubitativo. El muchacho lo miró a Watson como si este fuera un completo idiota, puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a John.

- Te lo decía ya hace algunos meses John, Gryffindor está infestada de comunes.

- Y Slytherin de víboras – El que contestó en esa ocasión fue Holmes. Tenía en su rostro una enorme sonrisa, la cual no ocultó en ningún momento. Se adelantó un par de pasos y extendiéndole la mano a Sherlock le dijo entusiasmado: – Mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes – Sherlock ahora era quien miraba al moreno de cabellos rebeldes de arriba abajo. Lo sucedía era algo insólito. Holmes señaló a Watson y después señaló a John – Y si no me equivoco los dos son John Hamish Watson.

John, totalmente confundido primero miró al alto y apuesto rubio que se hacía llamar exactamente igual que él. Después le dirigió a Sherlock una mirada incomprensiva. Aquello iba por ahora más allá de su entendimiento.

– Interesante – Dijo tranquilamente Sherlock. Llevó su varita negra al interior de sus bolsillo y después se dio media vuelta llevándose consigo a John – Vámonos John, hay mucho de qué hablar.

– ¡Emocionante! – Holmes exclamó y tomó el camino de vuelta hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Por alguna extraña razón deseaba pensar con la cabeza en la almohada.

– ¿Qué sucede aquí Holmes?

– Algo totalmente nuevo y divertido mi querido Watson.

* * *

_Este fue el primer capítulo, es más que nada una breve introducción. El largo de los capítulos variará, y serán varios pues pienso que el fic dure los meses de clases en Hogwarts más la subdivisiones (hacer capítulos tan largos puede ser aveces pesado de leer)._

_Espero este primer capítulo les deje satisfechos, no olviden dejar un review, ya sea queja, sugerencia o lo que sea =D, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Y sí, sólo habrá una Mary Morstan (hasta ahora)._


	2. Septiembre John conoce a Watson

_¡Hola a todos! espero la semana vaya bien. Aún no me siento morir con la escuela y seguiré aprovechando para seguir actualizando. Algunos quizá sientan que va un poco lento, la razón es la siguiente: como es una historia compleja necesita una introducción un poco más amplia, pero pronto comenzarán los Sherlock a hacer lo que tan bien les sale =D._

_Sin más espero les guste._

* * *

**Septiembre**

_**John conoce a Watson**_

John estaba acostumbrado a despertarse a la hora de siempre. Cada vez que daban las seis y media de la mañana, su cuerpo lo sacaba de la cama y lo llevaba a prepararse para el día. Siempre era así, hasta en vacaciones y por supuesto, el primer día de clases no era la excepción.

Salió de la que era la Sala Común de Hufflepuff y se encaminó lentamente hacia los jardines, donde como todas las mañanas vería a Sherlock. Bostezó cuando iba saliendo al pasillo que lo llevaba hacia la salida del colegio y hacia el Gran Comedor. Intentaba recopilar los hechos del día anterior, la cena deliciosa y… claro ese extraño encuentro de anoche. Su pensamiento sobre aquellos hechos acrecentó, cuando vio pasar a su alto y fornido homónimo hacia el Gran Comedor.

Por unos momentos John olvidó que tenía que verse con Sherlock (quien seguramente ya estaba afuera), giró en redondo y siguió los pasos de John Watson.

A esa hora el Gran Comedor estaba totalmente vacío, tan sólo estaba Watson con sus deberes en la solitaria mesa de Gryffindor. John pasó saliva un poco nervioso y comenzó a andar hacia el otro chico. Sus nervios eran más que nada por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, no pensaba que hubiera otro Sherlock Holmes en el planeta, claro, no se sorprendía por otro John Watson, pues el nombre que ambos llevaban era demasiado común y Watson no era un apellido extravagante o raro. Sin embargo sentía que lo que había sucedido era algo asombroso y fuera de lo común. Así que cuando vio al otro John Watson bajar de la escalinata y dirigirse hacia el comedor, John no pudo evitar tener esa extraña curiosidad que había nacido en él después de haberse juntado por tantos años con Sherlock, por lo tanto era un poco difícil dejar ese asunto de lado y perderle en interés. Aunque por otro lado recordaba las últimas palabras que le dirigió Sherlock la noche pasada, cuando dejaron a sus homónimos con sus asuntos "Hay mucho de qué hablar" John pensó que tal vez hablarían sobre lo que les había sucedido, sus sospechas crecieron cuando se dio cuenta que esa noche no trasnocharía: Sherlock lo había dejado a la entrada de su Sala Común a buena hora para dormir.

Llegó al lado del otro John Watson y al ver que el chico estaba ocupado con sus deberes, carraspeó para llamar la atención.

– Cualquier persona hace sus tareas en vacaciones – Dijo John a modo de saludo. Watson sonrió entrecerrando los ojos y dejando de lado las tareas para atender al chico que estaba a su lado. Le señaló la banca para que se sentara y habló:

– Pasar las vacaciones con Sherlock Holmes no es muchas veces productivo – Watson le sonrió a John y este le devolvió la sonrisa sin dejar de estar un poco nervioso, Watson volvió a hablarle – Ayer tuvimos el raro gusto de conocernos, es poco un extraño ¿no?

John asintió insistentemente, tenía una impresión inusual de todo eso, no tuvo que pensar mucho para llegar a la conclusión de que Watson estaba haciendo sus tareas ahí para que el otro Sherlock Holmes lo dejara trabajar.

– Los dos están en Gryffindor – Dijo John pensativo, Watson hizo un ruido afirmativo y volvió su mirada hacia sus tareas – Veo que estas en séptimo curso, estás a nada de salir del colegio, ¿qué piensas hacer después?

Watson seguía serio con su trabajo, pero eso no le impidió responder:

– Sanador en San Mungo, quizá después ir de misión.

John intentó contener su asombro ante eso, por menos dejó escapar un poco discreto "¡Oh!" y golpeó suavemente la mesa un par de veces.

– Es curioso ¿no crees? Igual pienso irme a San Mungo – Dijo como si todo aquello no fuera muy interesante, Watson se mantuvo muy quieto por unos segundos y después prosiguió con sus trabajos.

– Entonces, supongo que preguntar tu nombre ya sería demasiado tonto.

John entendió a la perfección lo que aquello significaba. Ambos sabían que el nombre del otro era John Hamish Watson. No había nada más que discutir. Ambos, a pesar de no ser tan observadores como sus respectivos Holmes, eran lo suficientemente listos como para saber que esa no sería la última vez que se cruzaban en sus caminos, que ese extraño encuentro los llevaría a muchos otros y estos seguramente serían seguidos. Lo raro de todo aquello es que apenas se habían topado los unos con los otros. Claro era que no estaban conscientes de que ambos Holmes no solían salir de sus respectivas Salas Comunes cuando algo no les llamaba la atención, Holmes solía hacer sus experimentos en la Sala Común… y algunas veces en el dormitorio, sobre la cama de Watson, Sherlock normalmente se pasaba la vida, si no era en la Sala Común de Slytherin o en la de Hufflepuff (claro, escondido de la vista de quien no fuera John), estaba en a las afueras del Bosque Prohibido, o bien, no salía de las mazmorras.

John suspiró y se mordió los labios un poco impaciente, se sentía ansioso por saber más y más sobre el otro John Watson y ¡claro! el otro Sherlock, pero un pequeño presentimiento le decía que no lo lograría saber todo en ese momento, que si quería ver que tan interesante se tornaban las cosas tendría que esperar. Todo eso ya le había dicho Holmes a Watson la noche anterior, que las cosas saldrían a la luz por sí mismas, que no fuera acosando al chico que quinto año o al de sexto para ver qué sucedería. Watson sabía que normalmente Holmes tendría la razón, aunque muchas veces la verdad era discutible y parecía ser que su amigo hiciera que las cosas encajaran para echarle la culpa de lo que sucediera al aspirante a doctor.

Watson terminó las tareas que le faltaban. Volteó hacia John preguntándose qué más decirle, miró al muchacho que de igual manera lo miraba a él y no pudo evitar verse un poco reflejado… la víctima de las circunstancias, ese de seguro era aquel John Watson de Hufflepuff. No había nada más que decir, no sólo por que el decir algo era en esos momentos desatinado, sino también porque Watson pudo ver como el Sherlock de Slytherin caminaba azotando los pies, dando a entender que estaba molesto.

El muchacho se paró a lado de ambos Watson y habló:

– John – Dijo este como si solamente hubiese un solo John en ese momento. Watson no volteó, desde luego se daba una idea que él no era requerido en esos momentos. John sí lo hizo, ya que esa era la forma de que Sherlock se refiriera a él – Llevo media hora esperándote afuera y tal parece ser que tenías toda la intención de dejarme plantado.

John movió los ojos intentando recordar si se había quedado de ver con su amigo, al recordar que era cierto intentó ponerse a la defensiva.

– No siempre voy a hacer lo que tú me ordenes, Sherlock – dijo en el tono más serio del que fue capaz. La mirada del moreno estaba clavada en los ojos de John, pero por un breve momento pasó su mirada a la de Watson. Watson miró al muchacho Sherlock intentando verle algún parecido con su colega, pero al encontrarse con el cabello cepillado y ligeramente peinado, la túnica excelentemente aseada y puesta, y la bufanda perfectamente acomodada, no pudo ver ningún parecido con su amigo, salvo por aquel brillo en los ojos que tenía el muchacho de ojos claros, la mirada era extrañamente igual a la de Holmes.

Lo ojos de Sherlock por un breve momento se posaron en los de Watson y vio cosas que ya había visto antes en John pero en diferentes medidas: bien arreglado, cuerpo en forma (claro, este John Watson estaba todavía más en forma que John), facilidad para tratar con las personas, ser sociable, responsable y bien alimentado.

– Tan común, como John – Sherlock le dijo a Watson, este puso una cara de interrogante, propia de Watson, Sherlock se dio la media vuelta. John se quedó ahí, al parecer no pensaba seguirle el paso – Por cierto John, hablando con éste no lograrás conocer más cosas de Mary Morstan, debo de dejarte en claro que eso es tan sólo una enorme pérdida de tiempo en tu vida, distrae la conciencia y baja el intelecto.

– ¿Qué? – Dijo Watson un poco ofendido, John le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa y fue corriendo tras el Slytherin.

Ni cinco pasos dieron cuando Holmes, buscando seguramente a Watson se cruzó con Sherlock, sus miradas se encontraron por un par de segundos, después Holmes pasó a lado de John. Holmes lo vio de pies a cabeza y sonrió. Al llegar a lado de Watson se sentó como si nada y tomó las tareas de Watson.

– ¡Ah! Watson, te agradezco el que hicieras mis tareas, ¿sabes? Estuve ocupado este verano – El muy sinvergüenza guardó las tareas en la mochila que llevaba y después miró hacia varios lados como si no hubiera hecho lo que acababa de hacer. No mencionó a quienes vio hablar con Watson, pero como había escuchado lo que Sherlock le había dicho a John, no pudo evitar decir: – Watson, ese sujeto tiene razón sobre tu interés femenino.

Watson ya había salido de la reacción ante lo que Sherlock había dicho, prácticamente citando a Holmes, cuando Holmes le quitó las tareas de sus manos, no dijo nada, las cosas siempre eran así, pero con el último comentario por parte de su colega y amigo cayó en cuenta de lo que había pasado ¡Holmes de nuevo se hacía de sus tareas!

– Ni de chiste Holmes – se abalanzó este sobre su amigo, Holmes se tiró hacia atrás por el peso de Watson y comenzaron una de sus tantas peleas. La mochila salió volando por los aires, a salvo de esa furiosa batalla. Holmes diciéndole a Watson lo tonto e incomprensible que era al no pasarle la tarea y Watson reclamándole a Holmes que esos eran sus deberes y que por lo tanto las dejara en paz.

Watson como siempre ya veía ganada la batalla, estaba a punto de tomar triunfal la mochila de Holmes, cuando este sacó hábilmente su varita y después de exclamar un rápido _Incendio_, la tarea junto con la mochila desaparecieron de por vida.

– Buena batalla Watson – Le dijo Holmes levantándose alegremente. Watson se levantó y pateó a su amigo para después sentarse y bufar su frustración.

– ¿Buena batalla? Idiota, era mi tarea.

Holmes no le contestó a su colega, simplemente le puso la mano en el hombro. Inmediatamente después ambos comenzaron a reírse.

Antes de voltearse para desayunar, Holmes dirigió una fugaz mirada a Sherlock, seguro que nadie se había dado cuenta de ello, ni el muchacho Slytherin que jugueteaba con el jugo de calabaza en vez de tomarlo. Sólo una persona se dio cuenta de ello, una chica de sexto año de Ravenclaw de ojos vivos y mirada divertida. Antes de voltearse del todo Holmes vio a la muchacha y le dirigió una rápida sonrisa que más bien pareció una mueca. La chica miró hacia Sherlock y después le guiñó a Holmes un ojo. Este volteó hacia su comida, ya sin darle importancia al asunto. Pero bien ya se había dado cuenta que Irene Adler había puesto los ojos encima de Sherlock.

* * *

_Por hoy fue todo, espero les gustara, ya saben, sugerencias, quejas, felicitaciones, lo que sea, ya saben donde hacerlas ;)_

_Por otro lado, en el fic saldrán las dos Adler, pero cada una a diferente tiempo. Nos leemos pronto (espero)._

_Saludos._


End file.
